“When Fate Came Knocking on my Door”
by Mona-the-Lisa
Summary: They were high school sweethearts, but after graduation, they went their seperate ways. 5 years later at a high school reunion, can Troyella fix their problems even after they find out Gabriella's secret, or has it just been too little too late? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**A/N: Ok, I'm really new at this so I'm going to try to do my best on it. Please tell me if I should continue. I've been putting this together in the back of my head for a few days now so here goes nothing! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no rudeness please!**

**The plot is pretty self-explanatory here.**

**Ok, this in the Trailer:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-Bold is the narrator **

_-Italics show what they are doing_

**They were high school sweethearts…**

_Shows Gabi and Troy holding hands and walking down the hallway._

**But after graduation, they went their separate ways…**

_Shows Gabby crying after graduation_

"_Troy, You've got your dreams, and I've got mine. I'm goign to Flaxford University..._

"_I have to go" Shows Gabby walk away while Troy fell to his knees and cried._

**5 years later, fate has brought them back together at a high school reunion…**

_Shows the whole gang meeting with old friends at the reunion._

**Will Troyella be able to relight the flame that they once had between them?**

_Shows Troy and Gabby staring into each other's eyes and blushing._

**Or is it too late?**

_Shows Troy close to tears. _

"_Do you know how much it hurt me when you left?"_

"_I'm sorry, just didn't know what to do!" _

_"How about the truth? You never even cared enought to tell me that!"_

"_That's not true!" Gabby cried hysterically. _

"_I knew that coming here was a mistake". _

_Shows Troy walking out the East High doors with red puffy eyes._

"_When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"_

**So, should I continue? Just click the nice little purple button below and tell me!**


	2. A Wildcat Reunion

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the ****awesome**** comments! It's so cool that you guys like my story so far, but I bet you are ****dying**** to see the next part, well here is my first chapter, I hope you ****love**** it! And again, constructive criticism is welcome, but no rude comments please! R&**R

**Title:** _"When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"_

**Author:** _puppyqueen14_

**Plot**: They were high school sweethearts, but after graduation, they went their separate ways. 5 years later at a high school reunion, can Troyella fix their problems, or has it just been too little too late?

**Rating: **_T_

**Length:** _Full Length Story_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

_Congratulations Mr. Bolton! You are hereby cordially invited to East High School's 25th anual High School Reunion!_

_**Time:** 4:30 Pm_

_**Date:** Saturday, November 18, 2012_

_**Location:** East High School_

_All former students of East High are welcome._

_Families of the former students are welcome also._

_We can't wait to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathan A. Shawnfelder_

"_A high school reunion? Already? Wow, time sure has flied these past few years…_" thought Troy, as he read the letter that was delivered that morning. "Wait, THIS Saturday?"

Little did Troy know, a certain curly, brown haired girl, on the other side of the country, was thinking the same thing.

**With Gabriella:**

"Oh, god, what if HE is there?" Gabriella thought. "No, he's probably busy with his wife and kids" Gabriella found a lump in her through when she said those words. "Troy Bolton", "Wife", "Kids".

"Well, it WOULD be nice to meet up with the rest of the gang, I mean, we've kept in touch over the phone, but I haven't seen Sharpay, or Taylor in years!" thought Gabby.

She was then hit with the thought, "Who will watch Andrew?"

Gabriella called about 7 sitters,

"Can you watch...you're busy?...oh, no, its ok…bye."

but they all had other plans.

"Crap, I'll just have to bring him with me"

Now Gabby was really hoping that Troy didn't show up. How would she explain Andrew?

**With Troy:**

Troy was searching through his closet for something to where when he was struck with the same thought.

"What is SHE is there?" Troy worried. "Nah, I'm sure she would rather spend the night with her…husband" Troy's heart sank.

**Flashback:**

"_Gabby, we just graduated, why aren't you happy?" Troy asked._

"_Troy…I need to talk to you." Gabby said with a quivering voice._

_They waked behind the empty bleachers._

"_Gabby, what's wrong?" asked Troy nervously._

"_Troy, You're going to be a basketball player, and I'm going to be a Marine Biologist…"_

"_What are you trying to say Gabby?"_

"_I got accepted into Flaxford University Troy, I'm moving to Virginia." _

_Gabriella was now crying hysterically._

"_W-wh-what?" Troy asked, with tears threatening to fall._

"_Troy, You've got your dreams, and I've got mine. And I don't think I can do a long distance relationship…"_

_Troy wiped her tears gently with the pad of his thumb._

"_Ella, (Troy had given her that nickname), we can get through this TOGETHER, we can make it work!" Troy pleaded._

"_I love you…so much, but I have to go" Gabby could feel the tears racing down her face as she slowly walked to her moms car and drove out of Troy's life…"_

_Troy broke down to his knees and cried._

**End of flashback**

When Troy snapped back to reality, he found tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away, and shook his head. He was trying to get his thoughts of her out of his head for years, but each time he tried, he failed miserably.

The day of the reunion, Troy awoke to the seemingly ear-piercing sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and got up.

About 30 minutes later, he was ready to head out the door, with the invitation in his hand.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella is awoken to a little boy poking at her face.

"Mommy wake up now!" Andrew yelled, while poking Gabriella's forehead.

"Mommy wake up when she wants to and Mommy doesn't like to be poked in the face!" replied Gabriella.

Andrew just giggled.

"Come on baby boy, let's get you ready. Were going to mommy's high school reunion!"

After they were both ready, Gabriella rushed out the door with Andrew, and they were off to East High.

**So how did you guys like it? I should be able to finish the next chapter by Monday or Tuesday. Remember to R&**R**! Thanks for reading!**


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

**Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you again for the awesome comments. It really means a lot to me. And I know you all have been waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long but like I said, I'm juggling home, school, and a research paper that is due this Friday so please bare with me, anyway, here is chapter 2! R&**R

**Title:** _"When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"_

**Chapter 2:**What Are You Doing Here?

**Author:** _puppyqueen14_

**Plot**: They were high school sweethearts, but after graduation, they went their separate ways. 5 years later at a high school reunion, can Troyella fix their problems, especially after he finds gabriella's secret, or has it just been too little too late?

**Rating: **_T_

**Length:** _Full Length Story_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No, I don't own 'Everyday' either. -Sigh-**

Gabriella cruised down the road with Andrew in his car seat behind her.

She turned on the radio, but flipped the channel when she heard the familiar tune:

"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance, _

_So I believe that you and me should grab while we can. _

_Make it last forever and never give it back, _

_Its our turn and I'm lovin' where were at, _

_Because this moments really all we have-"_

She flipped to B101 where commercials were playing.

Gabriella looked out to the road, and became lost in her thoughts. 

Once she was at the airport, Gabriella and Andrew took their seats.

Andrew fell asleep after about 10 minutes, but Gabby just stared out the window, thinking of all of her old friends, and old memories. Did they even remember her?

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep as well.

After the plane ride, Gabby rented a car and drove to a nearby hotel, The Tipton, and checked in for seven days.

She figured that she might want to catch up with her friends and hang out the rest of the week, just like old times.

**With Troy:**

Troy groaned as he awoke to the unpleasant sound of his alarm clock as he did every day. _You think I'd be used to it by now_, he thought.

Then it hit him, _today's the high school reunion!_

With that thought, he got dressed in some casual clothes, choked down some breakfast, and headed to his car, while spinning his keys on his pointer finger.

**A/N: This happened at the same time that Gabby was in her car.**

When Troy turned on the radio, he was confronted with a tune, which made all of those memories of Gabby, come flooding back into his head.

"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance, _

_So I believe that you and me should grab while we can. _

_Make it last forever and never give it back, _

_Its our turn and I'm lovin' where were at, _

_Because this moments really all we have-__"_

Troy changed the station, he feared if he listened to it any longer, he would start to cry, and he did _not _want to walk back into East High, where he would be confronted by all of his old classmates, with bloodshot eyes.

**With Gabriella:**

_Well, here we are, _Thought Gabby, as she stood in front of the glass double doors, with 2 big red E's on them, just as she remembered them.

She walked in and scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

She found some people that were in some of her classes, but they never really became friends.

Just then, she heard the oh so familiar sound of a certain bubbly, blonde haired ice princess screaming,

"Chad you idiot, we live in North America!" and then the sound of a slap, followed by an "Ouch! What was that for?", and some giggling.

Gabby's eyes widened as she turned the corner, only to find, Chad, Kelsey, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor.

Gabriella screamed and ran towards the group. "Ahhhhh!"

They turned around and their eyes widened also. "Gabby!!!"

They all shared a group hug with a few happy tears from the girls.

"Gabby, I can't believe you made it! We've missed you so much!"

"I missed you all too!" Gabby replied.

"Hey, how's my little sis?"

Gabby froze; no one has called her that in years.

Really ever since her and Troy broke up, because he only called her little sis because he thought of him and Troy as brothers, and since Troy and Gabby were going out, she was like Chad's sister, so he called her sis.

"Gabby, are you ok?"

She snapped out of her trance and replied,

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

She gave Chad a friendly hug.

"Taylor's eyes wandered down to a little boy, no older than 4, who was looking quite scared from all of the yelling, and was tightly hugging Gabby's leg."

"Who's this little fella?" asked Taylor.

Gabby looked down at her son, with all of the excitement; she had forgotten to introduce him.

"Oh, this is Andrew…my son."

The gang went quiet for a second.

Sharpay broke the ice

"Oh…He's so cute!" She bent down to get a closer look.

"Hi there, I'm Sharpay"

"Shartay?" Asked the little boy. She laughed at his pronunciation of her name.

Then Chad picked him up so that their eyes were level.

"Hi there, you can call me Uncle Chad."

"Otay. You gotts fwunny hair!" said Andrew, with his baby talk.

"Thank you, I get that a lot." Replied Chad with a warm smile.

The group laughed.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a familiar face, but it disappeared behind the corner.

"Excuse me guys" Gabriella excused herself from the group and went down the hallway.

All of the sudden, she bumped into someone, and all of the contents of her purse spilled out onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry" her and the person she bumped into said at the same time.

"No, its my fault, I should have been watching where I was going."

When they both got up, and looked at each other, Gabriella gasped.

"Troy?!"

"Gabriella?!"

They were both staring at each other; Gabriella was trapped in his blue cobalt eyes; the eyes she had tried to forget about for so long.

Troy broke the silence

"W-what are you doing here?" stuttered Troy.

"Well…I went to school here for about 3 years so I think I should be able to come to my own high school's reunion" she answered smartly.

"Oh, yeah…right." Troy answered, feeling kind of stupid.

Just as he was about to say something, a little boy yelled from behind her,

"Mommmmmmyyyyyy!!!!"

All Troy could think was, "_please don't be hers, please don't he hers, please don't be hers-"_

Gabby reluctantly replied, "Yes sweetie?"

"Uncle Chad scared me!" Andrew cried.

"Well he did, did he? You tell Uncle Chad to sleep with one eye open, because tonight, I'm going to sneak into his room, and shave off his hair, ok?" Said Gabriella, knowing he wouldn't remember to say it all.

Troy just stared at her son as he ran off, then he stared up at Gabriella who hadn't changed a bit, her personality was still the same, and if anything, she was even more beautiful than she was in high school, if that was even possible.

_But now she had a great family, and a great kid, and she is a great mother, _thought Troy.

"Is he yours?" Troy asked bluntly.

"Yeah, his name is Andrew"

Troy thought to himself, _my middle name is Andrew…_

"Oh, cool. He seems like a great kid" said Troy, still trying to cope with the fact that she had moved on.

Gabriella paused and looked up at Troy" Well he should be, he's yours…"

**Ooh, I bet you expected that! Sorry I left you on a cliffy, but I already planned out what was going to happen next, so it should be out by Friday or Saturday. R&R please!**

**Peace&Love!**


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to do another chapter, but I was spending Christmas with my family. But while I was away from the computer, I put the next chapter all together in the back of my head. I hope you like it! And I'm not getting that may comments, so I'm not going to post another chapter unless I get at least 5 comments, ok? R&**R

**Title:** _"When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"_

**Chapter 3:**Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Author:** _puppyqueen14_

**Plot**: They were high school sweethearts, but after graduation, they went their separate ways. 5 years later at a high school reunion, can Troyella fix their problems, especially after they find out Gabriella's secret, or has it just been too little too late?

**Rating: **_T_

**Length:** _Full Length Story_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, what else is new?

"Oh, cool. He looks like a great kid" Troy said, still trying to cope with the fact that she had moved on.

Gabriella paused and looked up at Troy " Well he should be, he's yours…"

"W-w-what?!?" Stuttered Troy, stupefied.

"I said he's yours!" Gabriella sounded irritated as she avoided eye contact with Troy.

There was short silence that seeming to last hours. Finally, Troy spoke out.

"But that means-that means-"

He was cut off by a teary eyed Gabriella.

"Yes Troy, I was pregnant when I left!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Troy, still in shock.

"I was afraid..."Gabriella paused. "I was afraid that you wouldnt want it. That you would lave me..." There was another silence." I know you told me that you would never leave me, but...I dont know, I guess something was was telling me otherwise."

"Well you should have given me more credit than that..." Troy stated, starting to get angry.

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond, but they both looked around and realized they were making a scene.

"Umm, lets finish this somewhere else."

Troy nodded his head.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella stated and she ran off to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to an old... friend, can you watch Andrew for a little while?"

"Of course Gabbs! We'll be right here when you come back!" replied Sharpay.

Gabriella bent down to Andrew's level. "I'll be right back little man. Be good for Uncle Chad and Aunt Tay and Sharpay, ok?

Andrew nodded. Gabriella smiled as she walked around the corner towards Troy.

Trhey both walked silently to the auditorium.

"Wow...I remember this place..." said Troy, thinking of all the times him and Gabriella sang in there.

"Yeah..." said Gabriella, she was in deep thought. She remembered all the times they sing in there too.

They looked around; everything looked the same as it did 5 years ago.

The big moon that was one of the props from when they sang 'Breaking Free', was propped up against the back wall.

Troy looked at Gabriella "So, you didnt tell me because you thought I would get mad. And you thought that running away would solve all of your problems?!?"

"No Troy! You're missing the point!" Said Gabriella loudly, her voice echoed through the auditorium, and she was close to tears.

"Then enlighten me, why don't you?!" Troy was getting aggravated.

"It would have ruined everything!" Gabriella screamed.

There was silence.

"Troy, you were going to be a basketball player. You were going to get a full scholarship and everything. A baby would have ruined it all for you.

I could have waited a few years before I went to college to be a scientist. I just didn't want _my_ mistake to cost you your dream

Troy...I'm sorry..."

Gabriella now had tears streaming down her face.

Troy had to use all of his will power to stop himself from hugging Gabriella; from wiping her tears away and telling her it would be all right.

"I can't believe you would think like that Gabriella..." Troy didn't sound angry anymore, just disappointed.

"You were my dream. And it was _our_ mistake, not just yours. We could have gotten through it _together_!" "You were more important to me then basketball, or college scholarships. I would have given up everything for you!!!"

"And you know what? I _didn't_ play basketball anymore, I coundn't. When you left, I gave up all of that. None of it mattered anymore..."

Troy was now close to tears as well.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy.

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Gabriella, sorry doesn't make up for what you did! Do you know how much it hurt me when you left?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do!" Cried Gabby.

Troy's hands clenched into tight fists "How about the truth?! You never even cared enough to tell me that!"

"Tahts not true!!" Gabby cried hysterically.

Troy just shook his head at Gabby.

"I knew that coming here was a mistake".

"Troy-"

"Goodbye Gabriella..."

Troy slowly walked out the doors of East High, with bloodshot eyes.

When he hopped into his car, he broke down and cried...


	5. The Plan

**Hey guys, I know I'm a bit late with this chapter but I had some writes block. If you ever have any ideas for my story, feel free to send me a message, and I'll see if I can incorporate it into my story. Remember that the more people that review, the faster the next chapter will go out!!! R&**R

**Title:** _"When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"_

**Chapter 4: **The Plan

**Author:** _puppyqueen14_

**Plot**: They were high school sweethearts, but after graduation, they went their separate ways. 5 years later at a high school reunion, can Troyella fix their problems, or has it just been too little too late?

**Rating: **_T_

**Length:** _Full Length Story_

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Zac Efron and all of High school Musical!!! Wakes up from dream Aww Man! --**

Gabriella knew she was a strong woman, but not strong enough to handle this. She fell to the floor, and cried hysterically.

After waiting a few minutes for her breathing to become normal again, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked out of the auditorium to relieve her friends of babysitting Andrew.

When she turned the corner to where she had left her friends, she was surprised to see only Chad with Andrew.

Gabriella walked over to Chad.

"Hey…"

Chad turned around and smiled "Hey Gabriella."

"Where is Taylor and Shar?" asked Gabby.

"Oh, they went to lunch with some old friends" replied Chad, as he picked up Andrew and sat him on his hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry you got stuck here watching Andrew…" said Gabriella, feeling guilty.

Chad smiled "Oh, no problem. I really didn't mind. You got yourself one great kid here."

"Thanks…" said Gabriella, sadly.

Chad looked at Gabriella and realized she had been crying.

"Gabriella, were you crying?" asked Chad, concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, but its no big deal…"

"Why were you crying?" Chad put Andrew down next to him, and stared at Gabriella.

"Well…" Gabriella wondered if she should tell Chad; she had already been a burden to him by having him watch Andrew. "I ran into……..…Troy, and……." Gabriella paused; she felt if she tried to talk about it, she would start to cry again.

"You told him that Andrew was his son, didn't you?" Asked Chad. **(A/N: Wow, that's probably the smartest thing that Chad ever said)**

Gabriella just stared at Chad with her jaw open. "H-how did you know?"

"He has Troy's eyes. Only Bolton's have those eyes."

Gabriella looked down at her son. _Oh my god, he does. __They are just like his. He has all of his dad's features…_

"Well, he got mad… that I didn't tell him, and….. he was still mad that… I left. He started….. yelling….. and then he left…"

Gabriella explained, slowly. Then she just couldn't keep it in any longer, and she started to cry hysterically.

Chad realized that Gabby was really, really upset so he pulled Gabriella in for a friendly hug. **(A/N: They are only friends)**

She cried into his chest as he pulled her in tighter and comforted her.

When Gabriella stopped crying, she looked up at Chad. "Thank you" she spoke softly.

"I just hate seeing my little sis cry." Said Chad.

This time, Gabriella didn't cringe when he called her little sis.

Just then, Taylor and Sharpay came walking back into the school and found Gabriella, Chad, and Andrew in the Cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Said Taylor and Sharpay in unison.

Gabriella looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey…" she said; almost un-auditable.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" asked Taylor as she sat down next to Gabby.

She explained the story.

"Aww Gabriella, I'm sorry." Said Taylor.

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Chad.

"Be careful honey, don't hurt yourself…again" said Taylor.

Andrew giggled.

"Seriously!!!" Chad argued.

He told them the plan.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Sharpay.

"Well, we have nothing to lose…" said Taylor.

**What is the plan? Will Troyella get back together soon? Will Lisa (me) stop asking herself questions? Find out in the next chapter of **_**"When Fate Came Knocking on my Door"**_** Remember to R&R so I update sooner!**

**Peace&Love**


	6. Missing You

******Hey guys, sorry it took so long to make this chapter, but I've been a little busy, and my parents hate it when I spend a long time on the computer, so I have to do a few parts a day, and then post it when I have time. But to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter EXTRA long. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimor: No I don't own any of these aweosme songs by Jesee McCartney, The Jonas Brothers, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, or Akon. lol, i hope i got all of them in there! **

"Do you think it will work?" asked Sharpay.

"Well, we have nothing to lose…" said Taylor.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor jumped into Chad's car and they drove away.

**With Troy:**

Troy walked into his house and threw his keys on the coffee table.

He had bought the house senior year and him and Gabby would sleep there sometimes. **(No not like that you perves:P)**

He silently walked into his room and fell onto his bed.

Troy threw his basketball up and down in the air as he focused his eyes to the infinite whiteness of his ceiling; he was in deep thought.

_Gabriella came back? I have a son? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she leave? Maybe she didn't love me. Maybe I loved her too much… Maybe I did something wrong. How long will she stay? Does she still like me any? When she left, did we officially break up? Who am I kidding; of course we did…why did this all have to happen to me?_

Troy's thoughts were interrupted when his ball fell to the ground.

He leaned over to the other side of his bed and turned on his radio.

There were commercials playing so he laid back down. Then the radio started to play…

"_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed more  
She walked out my door  
Yeah she went away  
left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues _

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad _song__  
I can't forget it  
Won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you-"_

Troy quickly flipped the channel, but only to hear,

_"When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on-"_

-flip-

_"I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce a lots  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely_

_Wicked memories  
Playing with my mind  
Leaves me mentally solitarily confined  
You took a part of me  
And I am not the same  
Constantly reminded by the rain_

_I get lonely  
I get so lonely  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely-"_

-flip-

_"I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
But I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you-"_

-Flip-

_"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me-"_

-Flip-

_"One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride_

_So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer-"_

-Flip-

_"Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely-"_

Troy pushed his radio onto the floor causing it to stop, and let out a scream. **(A/N: One of those man screams)**

He walked over to his window and punched a hole in the wall with his fist, but he felt no pain; no more than he had been dealing with for the last 5 years.

Then Troy heard a crash.

He looked around his room to find that one of his trophies had fallen behind his bookcase.

Troy pulled out the bookcase and went to reach for his trophy when he saw pieces of paper and a picture frame shoved between the wall and the bookcase.

Intrigued, Troy opened one of the pieces of paper to find a note:

_I love you Troy!_

_Xoxo G-bear_

_No I love you more!_

_ Troy-Boy_

He looked at the others, and they were all similar love notes. He immediately knew whom they were from.

Then he reached for the picture frame.

Troy froze; it was a picture of Gabriella he had taken while they were on spring break, senior year.

What are all these doing back here? Troy thought.

**Flashback:**

_She left! I cant believe she left! All I did for her and she just got up and left without even asking me how I felt about it! URGGGGG!!!!!_

_Troy screamed while pacing frantically around his room._

_I let her go! I lost her! I lost the only person I even loved and she's never coming back…never._

_Troy was then hit with uncontrollable rage. He ran over to his bookcase to find a picture of Gabriella staring back at him, along with miscellaneous notes that they had past just a few months ago; Troy had saved them all._

_Furious, Troy took his hand and swiped the top of the bookcase clean with one swing; causing all of it to fall behind the case, but he was too angry to notice._

_Then Troy fell onto his bed and cried, which he had been doing a lot lately…_

**With Gabriella:**

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor sat in the back of Chad's convertible as Chad drove.

There was silence for a while.

Sharpay broke the silence.

"Are you nervous Gabbs?"

"A little, but I have to do this, it's the only way."

"Well, well be back at Sharpay's place. Call me when you're done, and well come pick you up, ok?" Said Taylor.

Gabriella nodded, as she looked down at her feet and played with her thumbs.

Chad looked back, "You'll be fine, He can't stay mad at you…"

"I hope you're right…"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out in a few days! Remember to R&R**

**Peace&Love**

_**-Lisa**_


	7. I'm Sorry

**Ok, raise your hand if you hate me for not updating in **_**centuries**_**. All I have to say is I'M SO SO SORRY!!! I haven't really been into it lately and I had some writers-block and midterms are coming up but earlier this week I promised someone I would update this week so here it is. I'm not going to update again this time until I get at least 10 reviews so please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM, but I own about 50 HSM posters somewhere…lol **

Chad looked back, "You'll be fine, he can't stay mad at you…"

"I hope you're right…"

**With Troy:**

Troy was interrupted from his thoughts by a knocking on his door. _Who could that be?_ Troy swiftly moved down the stairs and to the front door. He looked through the peephole only to see curly brown hair and hear someone talking to themselves. Confused, Troy opened the door to find Gabriella, turned around, looking down at her feet, and playing with her thumbs. She must have been in deep thought for she had not noticed that Troy had come to the door.

What are you doing here? asked Troy with no feeling. He wanted to show Gabriella that he cared that she was here, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react after everything today; he was just confused.

Gabriella looked up. She desperately searched his face for emotion, anything to show that some part of him wanted her to be here; but found nothing. After a brief silence, she spoke up. "Umm…Troy, we really need to talk about all of this." Gabriella looked hopefully into his cobalt eyes.

Troy opened the door, signaling her to come in. Gabriella nodded her head and slowly walked in.

"I'll be right back" Troy walked off.

Gabriella made her way over to the couch and sat down. Her eyes wandered over to the fireplace where on the mantle sat a picture of Troy and Gabriella on spring break senior year. To the left of the picture lied another in a golden frame. It was their graduation picture. Taken minutes before Gabby revealed that she was leaving; the last time that they were truly happy. _Troy must have really missed me…_ Gabriella smiled. She walked over to the mantle and held the picture. She then looked around the room, she remembered that it had been the same house that Troy and her would spend their weekends, just to get away from it all, even though it was only a few miles from their homes. She remembered all of the times that they had snuggled together on the couch while watching a movie, and the time that Troy decorated the kitchen for their 3 year anniversary and he had sprinkled red rose pedals all over the house and set the table for a romantic dinner. She loved all of those memories._ But did Troy?_ Gabriella thought.

Troy then came down the stairs. " Sorry…I umm…had to do something." He watched as Gabriella sat the picture of them back down on the mantle. "What were you doing?" "Nothing…" Gabriella replied, embarrassed.

Troy sat down on a couch opposite of Gabriella. "So…"

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "We really need to talk about this, don't we?"

"I think so… I mean, I never thought I'd see you again, that's for sure." Troy let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, me neither…" Gabriella sighed.

There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry" they both said in unison, and were shocked. "Why are you sorry Gabby?" asked Troy.

"Its all my fault…all of this is my fault. I should have told you when I found out. I should have never left. There was no Flaxford University. I'm sorry; I just thought I was holding you back from following your dreams and I loved you so much, that I only wanted to do what I though would make you happy. And I should have come back right away; you had the right to know that you have a son. And I was scared that maybe you wouldn't want a child. I didn't want you to think that your life was over…and quite frankly, I wasn't even sure if we were broken up…" Gabriella rambled while tears build in her eyes.

Troy took all of this in and took a deep breath. "No Gabriella, it's not your fault, please don't cry. I shouldn't have yelled at you back at East High. I had no right to. I was just shocked, you know? I mean how would you feel if you find out that you had a long lost son?! And you've missed 4 years of his life!"

Troy lowered his voice to a whisper and moved closer to Gabriella. "But I still had no right to yell, because its not your fault, and you don't deserve to have to raise him all by yourself…"

Troy wiped Gabriella's tears with his thumb. "Thanks Troy" said Gabriella softly.

They both found themselves looking deeply into each other's eyes. Now their faces were millimeters apart, and Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on her lips. Gabriella smiled on the inside, but looked shocked. "I'm sorry Gabby, I just…I…I couldn't…I'm sorry! Troy rambled helplessly. "I…I…I better get back to Andrew now…" Gabriella stuttered as she walked towards the door. She stepped onto the porch and took a deep breath and smiled. _Troy Bolton just kissed me. _

She began to walk off when Troy ran to the door and yelled to her. "Gabriella!" Gabriella turned around "Yeah?" Troy walked a bit closer. "How…how long are you staying?" "Seven days or so…" "Oh…ok, well…I'll see you around then I guess?" "Yeah…I'd…I'd like that." Gabriella smiled. As she turned around, Troy called to her again. "Wait! Do you uhh, need a ride home?" Gabriella smiled "No thanks, I'll be ok…"

Troy watched as she walked away, until he could no longer see her. Feeling quite satisfied, Troy walked back into his house and walked over to the mantle and picked up the picture the Gabriella was looking at it. Troy loved this picture of her. As he scanned over it, he noticed a shimmer towards the bottom of the golden frame. It was a tear…

**I hope you liked it; I have been putting it together in my head for about a week and a half. Again, I'm so so sorry that I kept you all waiting. I hope this chapter makes up for it and I promise not to take so long next time. Lol. Please remember to R&R because I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 10 comments. Show me the love! Lol **

**Peace&Love**

_**-Lisa**_


End file.
